1. Field
Embodiments relate to a mother substrate for a flat panel display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display devices have been replaced by flat panel display apparatuses that are portable. In particular, flat panel display apparatuses, e.g., organic light emitting display apparatuses and liquid crystal display apparatuses, are highlighted due to their excellent image quality.
In a flat panel display apparatus, a display unit may be disposed on a substrate and a sealing substrate may be disposed on the display unit to protect the display unit. In addition, a sealing member may be disposed between the substrate and the sealing substrate.
For convenience of manufacturing the flat panel display apparatus, a mother substrate on which display units and the sealing member are formed may be disposed between the substrate and the sealing substrate. Then, the assembly may be cut into the display units so that each of the display units forms a flat panel display apparatus.
In addition, a sealing process of the flat panel display apparatus may be performed to protect the display unit against, e.g., external moisture, vapor, and other impurities. Thus, the quality of the flat panel display apparatus may be largely affected by a sealing property of the flat panel display apparatus.
The sealing property may depend upon the sealing substrate and the sealing member.